Ain't No Way
Ain't No Way by Aretha Franklin is featured in A Night Of Neglect, the seventeenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mercedes, with a Choir singing back-up. They sing it at the benefit concert for The Brainiacs. Mercedes chooses to sing this because she says that since her audition in Pilot, the first episode in Season One, Aretha has received no "respect" in the club. During the episode, Rachel fights everyone for the final spot, but when Mercedes sings this song, Rachel says she can't perform because she could never top it like Mercedes does. While Mercedes sings, Rachel looks at Finn and Quinn with a broken and hurt expression on her face, showing, one again, how she is still very much in love with Finn. Lyrics Mercedes: Ain't no way for me to love you, if you won't let me It ain't no way for me to give you all you need, if you won't let me give all of me I know that a woman's duty is to help and love a man, and that's the way it was planned Oh, but how can I, how can I, how can I Give you all of the things I can, If you're tying both of my hands? Mercedes (The Choir): Oh, it ain't no way (Ain't no way) It ain't no way (Ain't no way) It just ain't no way, baby (Ain't no way) Ain't no way baby (Ain't no way) It ain't no way for me to love you, Mercedes with the Choir harmonizing (Mercedes): If you won't let me (Stop trying to be someone you're not) How cold and cruel is a man Mercedes (The Choir): Who pay too much for what he got? And if you need me (Oh-oh-oh) to love you, (Say) say, (Say) say you do (You do) Oh, then (Baby) baby, baby, baby don't you know that I (Don't you) Need (Know that) You (I need you) Oh, Oh, it ain't no way (Ain't no way) I'll tell you that it ain't no way, It ain't no way It ain't no way, baby, (Ain't no way) No It just ain't no way (Ain't no way) It sure ain't no way (Ain't no way) It ain't no way for me to love you, If you won't let me Trivia *Amber Riley's mother can be seen in the front row of the choir during this performance. **This is the second time she had been cast as a choir member on the show. The first being Like a Prayer, where Amber is seen singing and dancing beside her. *Amber also performed this at the Glee Live Concert which is also featured in the Glee: The 3D Concert Movie and Soundtrack. *Amber also performed this song at The Trevor Project on December 8, 2013. Gallery ANW1.jpg Ain't No Way.jpg Glee - Ain't No Way.jpg anwglee.png Ain't No Way.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-14h37m51s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-14h37m47s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-14h37m44s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-14h37m40s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-14h37m37s209.png MERCEDESAINT.png tumblr mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif ain'tnoway.gif Merceds Aint No Way.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack